


Movies

by OxbowElk



Category: Excalibur (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxbowElk/pseuds/OxbowElk





	Movies

Meggan didn’t deserve a problem like Brian. That was the simple truth. Now she was free of him and Kurt was happy for her. But she could have used a little cheering up. She hadn’t even been willing to have a Doctor Who marathon with Kitty and Lockheed. It was rough for him to see her this way. She was supposed to be vibrant and full of life, but Brian had to ruin that for her. He was determined to give her a chance to get away from it all.

He knocked on her door and waited as she got up from her bed and opened the door. You could tell how sad she was just based on the way she looked. Her shoulders were slumped, her costume droopy, her hair tangled, and her face was far from the way she normally had it. That did it. She should not be made to sit here and suffer while Braddock was off galavanting through London with Courtney. “Let’s go to a movie.”

It seemed like the perfect solution. The way she could get lost in a plotline was amazing. Even when he had read her stories from a book, she had always been entirely fascinated. He loved her for it. He loved her. “You deserve to get out of the lighthouse, and I think they’re doing  a Star Wars marathon at a nearby theater.”

Kurt could see her cheering up already as he grabbed her hand and ran them both out of the house. That had always made her laugh before, but it wasn’t now. He was about ready to punch Brian for hurting Meggan like this, but he had more self-control than that.

\--

When they got to the theater, Wagner was more than happy to buy her any snacks she wanted. Today was about her. (Something she hadn’t really experienced with Cap). And they got perfect seats, right in the middle where the sound is best and you can see the screen without having to awkwardly bend your neck.

He had forgotten about the script at the beginning of the movie. He would have chosen a different one if he had remembered. Even though her heart was breaking a little, he knew it wouldn’t be too much of a problem. He leaned over so he could whisper, “A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…” The smile on her face made reading the entire beginning script aloud more than worth it.

It was a good thing he’d already seen all of the Star Wars series, because he would have had no idea what had happened otherwise. Kurt hadn’t taken his eyes of Meggan the entire time. She was so connected to the characters and the plot, he had never seen anyone else fall so deeply in love with everything. She had this natural love for life that left him, and most other people, wishing they could feel the same way. Even after everything she had gone through, she saw the bright side in everything.

He almost didn’t notice when the lights in the theater came up. If it weren’t for the bright smile on her face, he wouldn’t have noticed at all. “Oh, please, Kurt, we have to watch the next one!” So they did. They watched every movie in the series. Well, Meggan watched every movie in the series. Kurt watched Meggan’s reactions.

\--

At the end of it all, Meggan still hadn’t wanted to go home. She didn’t want to deal with the memories seeing Brian would bring. Maybe being on the same team as your ex wasn’t a good idea when you lived together, but how could she leave Excalibur? It wasn’t possible.

The pair of mutants had decided to go to the park instead. It was late, so there weren’t many people around. Kurt didn’t have to hide the fact that he was a “fuzzy elf”, and Meggan had shifted into one as well. After doing tricks and wandering the park for sometime, they sat down on the grass to watch the sunrise.

Wagner wasn’t sure when her hand had touched his, but he was sure that he had never been happier to just hold hands with someone. They didn’t fly, or teleport, back to the lighthouse. They walked so Meggan could enjoy nature a little longer. And so they could hold hands for a while longer.


End file.
